


Pride & Keep

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Collars, Community: bridge2sickbay, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bridge2Sickbay. <b>Prompt:</b> Kirk, McCoy - Public Collar Wearing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride & Keep

Jim adjusted the collar of his uniform before he adjusted his other collar. He blushed into the mirror, seeing how the silver glinted in the light. It wasn't too bad, and he was more than happy to do this for his Bones.

It's a wonderful feeling, to be claimed, to be wanted, the way Bones wants him. Not just his body, never was just that, but everything. It was a rough start, what they had, and Jim sure knows he's tried Bones' patience, but they both knew neither could change over night.

So as he walked out their newly shared quarters and down the corridors, sickbay as the destination in mind, he grinned. Unable to wait until he saw the surprised look on Bones' face, he was already enjoying the looks he was getting as people walked by.

Nothing says "I'm Yours" like a permanent silver collar with the words "Property of LHM" inscribed into it.


End file.
